


Рассвет

by illegalsweetbabealien



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics), Супер Сыны (Комиксы), Супермен (Комиксы)
Genre: Gen, M/M, семья
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalsweetbabealien/pseuds/illegalsweetbabealien
Summary: Рассвет наследия. Из знаний и страха. Это что-то, чего Кларк не ожидал, и он, наверно, должен был.





	Рассвет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dawning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455223) by [fishfingersandjellybabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies). 



Кларк мог только смотреть на монитор компьютера и вздыхать.

«Если это утешит», - попытался Барри. «Я изучил улики и место». Пауза. «… Это была не его вина»

«... Хм.»

«Лига не винит его». Тихо добавил Артур. «… Брюс не винит его».

«Так же как и его семья». Сказала Диана.

«Дик звонил, чтобы спросить, все ли в порядке с Джоном». Сказала Донна , покачав головой в решительном согласии с Дианой. «Он беспокоится и о нем, и о Дэмиане».

«Я дам ему знать». Кларк сухо вернулся, не сводя глаз с медицинской информации, вспыхивающей на экране. Слабая активность мозга, еще более слабое сердцебиение. Указание на сломанные кости, количество крови, которое необходимо заменить ...

Дэмиану Уэйну повезло остаться в живых.

«… Это должно было случиться, независимо от него». Прошептала Диана, проводя пальцами по плечу Кларку. «Ты знаешь Дэмиана. Мы все знаем. Джон ничего не мог сделать иначе, чтобы изменить этот результат».

«Ох, я знаю». Сказал Кларк, медленно кивая и мрачно глядя на нее. «Я просто пытаюсь понять, как заставить Джона в это поверить».

Диана пристально посмотрела на него, а затем выдохнула с раздраженной любовью.

«Эти мальчики такие же, как их отцы. Во всех отношениях. Напомнила она, отворачиваясь, жестом показывая, чтобы Донна пошла с ней. «Так что помни, когда он тебе не верит, ты расстраиваешься».

Кларк смотрел ей вслед: «Спасибо, что всегда терпела нас, Диана».

Она оглянулась на него с фирменной улыбкой. «Я все еще надеюсь на день, который я не буду терпеть вас».

Он засмеялся, когда она и ее протеже исчезли, и снова посмотрел на экран компьютера. Он наблюдал за этим еще несколько мгновений с Артуром и Барри, а затем извинился. Герои, которые его поддерживали, пожелали ему удачи и сурово повторили:

«Это была не его вина». Крикнул ему Артур.

Кларк только махнул в знак подтверждения, прежде чем войти в воздушный шлюз Сторожевой башни.

Он мог просто телепортироваться домой; у него была установлена станция в сарае, чтобы сделать это. Но, несмотря на заверения своих друзей, ему все еще нужно время. И ничто не занимало больше времени, чем медленное плавание вокруг планеты, слушая, как человеческая раса живет своей жизнью.

Он оставался вне орбиты чуть более часа, прежде чем что-то понял. Он не мог спланировать свои слова. Он не мог предвидеть, что чувствует его сын или как он будет реагировать прямо сейчас. Он не знал, какие слова были бы правильными или неправильными, или успокаивали или вредили.

Все, что он знал, это то, что Джон был на месте нападения, оставался рядом с Дэмианом, крепко прижимал его к груди, пока Лига не ответила на его сигнал бедствия, а затем он ушел. Исчез быстрее, чем он моргал.

Кларк вдохнул и направил свою траекторию в сторону Канзаса.

Он едва вернулся на орбиту, прежде чем он получил два сердцебиения не животного на территории его фермы. Отдельно, около пятидесяти ярдов друг от друга.

И когда он попал в атмосферу Земли, зазвонил его коммуникатор.

«Альфред только что позвонил». Тихо сказала Лоис. «Сказали, что им удалось стабилизировать жизненно важные органы Дэмиана, и что его прогноз, несмотря ни на что, выглядит неплохо, хотя они все равно будут следить за ним по крайней мере ещё завтра». Она остановилась, и Кларк понял, что она колеблется. «... Альфред сказал, что он однажды едва пришел в себя. Кажется, он не узнавал и не видел никого, кроме своего отца. Требовал знать, где Джон, и был ли он в порядке. Он не был ... Альфред сказал, что он снова потерял сознание, прежде чем кто_то смог дать ему ответ».

«Полезная информация». Кларк вернулся, осматривая землю, как только его дом появился. «Спасибо за звонок, Ло.»

«Этот мальчик тоже практически здесь живет. Я ждала новостей так же, как ты и Лига». Лоис хмыкнула. «Я еще не видел, чтобы Джон говорил с ним. Хотя я предполагаю, что он на…

«Я вижу его». Вмешался Кларк, поворачиваясь к сараю, и маленькое пятнышко сидело на середине его крыши. "Я иду к нему. Я ... я дам ему знать.

Лоис замолчала на секунду, когда Кларк замедлил движение среди облаков, прежде чем сказать: «Удачи, дорогой».

Кларк не мог удержаться от улыбки. «Мы скоро будем».

Лоис больше ничего не сказала, и Кларк услышал щелчок. Он летал там несколько минут, наблюдая за крышей сарая. Там точно сидел Джон - он еще даже не переоделся из костюма Супербоя.

Он свернулся калачиком, как самый тесный, самый жалкий мяч, который когда-либо видел Кларк. Колени к груди, руки вокруг икр. Джон мог сломать себя, если бы он действительно думал об этом. Если бы он действительно хотел.

Даже с такой высоты Кларк видел, как трясутся плечи его сына. Он плакал. Но затем плечи Джона дернулись, только один раз, почти неистово, и Кларк понял, что он не прав.

Джон не плакал. Джон рыдал.

Кларк медленно полетел вниз, молча. Решив хранить молчание, пока он не сядет рядом со своим мальчиком и не сможет его обнять.

Джон не дал ему шанс.

«Что я буду делать?». Завопил Джон, еще до того, как ноги Кларка упали на крышу. "Что я собираюсь делать?".

«Все в порядке, Джон». Начал Кларк, опускаясь рядом с мальчиком. «Нам только что сообщили - похоже, с Дэмианом все будет в порядке-».

Джон внезапно покачал головой. «Нет, папа - ты не понимаешь, я-».

Джон остановился, чтобы икнуть, и заплакал сильнее.

«Джон». Кларк попытался положить руку на плечо мальчика. «То, что произошло сегодня, было не по твоей вине, хорошо? Там не было ничего, что ты мог сделать-»

«Нет, ты не понимаешь!» Голова Джона вздымалась так быстро, слезы отражались на его лице, когда он почти обвинительно смотрел на своего отца. «Так не должно быть!».

«... Этот злодей собирался ударить одного из вас, Джон». Тихо сказал Кларк, медленно убирая руку. «Так получилось-».

«Я не могу его потерять». Джон практически закричал, это было грустно. Как крик волка после потери. Джон остановился, когда его голос отозвался эхом, а затем прошептал: «Папа. Пап, я не могу потерять Дэмиана. Я не. Я. Что бы я сделал? Что бы я без него делал?».

Дрожание Джона стало заметно хуже, и Кларк нахмурился в беспокойстве. «Джоно-».

«Я люблю его, папа». Прошептал Джон. Едва дышал. «Я люблю его, и я не могу жить без него».

И это было мгновенным. Джон не имел в виду, что Дэмиан был его лучшим другом, или он любил друга как члена семьи, как брата. Он имел в виду свидания и цветы. Он имел в виду возлюбленного. Он имел в виду романтику.

... Его шестнадцатилетний сын был влюблен.

И ... он не знал, почему он был удивлен. В конце концов, Дик дразнил их в течение многих лет, и Кларку следовало обратить на это больше внимания, потому что Дик был единственным, кому Дамиан рассказал что-то. Они проводили безбожное количество времени вместе, в костюмах и за их пределами, даже задолго до того, как их команда стало повседневной рутиной.

Не говоря уже о слухах, которые говорили, что Робин и Супербой были пойманы в переулках Готэма, за поцелуями. Или это была учебная комната на Сторожевой башне? Кларк опровергал слухи практически мгновенно, поскольку предполагаемое новость никогда не подтверждалось и не опровергалась - только теперь, он понять, что в слухах было несколько моментов, поэтому это , вероятно, происходило много раз.

… Он задавался вопросом, знал ли Брюс.

(Он смеялся про себя, потому что, несмотря на свой интеллект, он знал, что его друг, вероятно, не знал.)

«Ты сказал». Фыркнул Джон. «Ты сказал, что наша работа - защищать тех, кого мы любим. Потому что у нас есть суперспособности. У нас есть способности. На нас лежит ответственность». Он провел рукавом по щекам. «Я хочу защитить его так же, как ты защищаешь маму, а я нет».

«… Джон». Мягко повторил Кларк. «То, что произошло сегодня, не твоя вина».

«… Я знаю». Признался Джон, из чего можно было предположить, что он изо всех сил пытался поверить в эту истину. "Я. Я знаю». Он проглотил виноватый комок в горле. «Дэмиан увидел взрыв, приготовленный для меня, и прыгнул передо мной, прежде чем я даже понял, что происходит. Но это ... это не главное ».

Кларк ждал.

«Наша задача - защитить их, людей. Наши друзья. Моя работа - защищать его». Объяснил Джон сквозь слезы, все еще текущие по его лицу. «Он защитил меня сегодня, и я чуть не потерял его. Я все еще могу потерять его». Стоп. «Я не могу жить без него, папа. Я не знаю как».

«И ты не будешь». Слепо пообещал Кларк. «Ты лучше, чем кто-либо другой, знаешь, как силён Дэмиан».

«Я ещё знаю, что он человек». Парировал Джон и прошептал. «Что я буду делать, папа?».

Кларк мог слышать основные вопросы. Что если это случится снова? Что если Дэмиан снова бросится передо мной? Что если нам не повезет в следующий раз?

«В следующий раз ты просто будешь лучше, и только ты знаешь, что на самом деле означает «лучше»». Кларк вздохнул. «Мы будем следить за травмами Дэмиана в течение следующих нескольких дней, и как только он выздоровеет, ты и он сядете и поговорите об этом».

Пока Кларк говорил, глаза Джона медленно опускались, спускаясь по крыше, а затем двигаясь по горизонту.

«Конечно, он сын своего отца, так что, слушает ли он тебя или соглашается с тобой, это другая история, но я уверен, что ты знаешь это». Кларк слегка хихикнул, прежде чем позволить своей улыбке рассеяться. "…Он знает? Как ты к нему относишься?

«Да». Джон вздохнул. «Он сказал первым, верь этому или нет».

«Я верю». Кларк кивнул. "Когда?"

«Когда он это сказал или когда мы это осознали?» Джон вернулся, звуча немного уставшим."…На прошлом проваленном задании."

Кларк снова кивнул. «… Брюс знает?»

Джон позволил себе немного ухмыльнуться. «Дэмиан ничего ему не сказал, если ты это имеешь в виду». Улыбка упала. «Я не думаю, что мама знает».

"Хорошо. Мне просто интересно». Кларк пожал плечами. Он подождал секунду, прежде чем обнять Джона за плечи и сложить их головы. «… Он будет в порядке, Джон. Я не могу этого обещать, но я знаю, что он будет».

«… Я знаю». Прошептал Джон, прижимаясь к Кларку. «… Извини, что я сбежал».

«Ты был напуган, все это поняли». Он сжал руку Джона. «Хотя я думаю, что теперь я понимаю немного больше».

Молчание, прежде чем: «… Я должен был увидеть, что это произойдет». Пробормотал Джон. «Я должен был вытащить его жалкую задницу оттуда, как только узнал, какую огневую мощь имел этот псих».

«Язык». Кларк отрешенно ругал. «И не беспокойся о этом Джон. Что случилось, то случилось. Никто не может изменить это сейчас, даже спидстеры, так что нет смысла думать об этом ».

«… Я потерпел неудачу, папа». Джон все равно ответил. «Я все испортил и чуть не потерял Дэмиана из-за этого».

«Тогда просто позаботься о том, чтобы ты был сильнее в следующий раз. Это все, что ты можешь сделать». Попытался Кларк, целуя лоб своего сына.

«... Это когда-нибудь случалось с Бэтменом?». Тихо спросил Джон.

« Почти, все время. В этих дурацких мозгах Уэйна есть что-то запрограммированное, что заставляет их думать, что они более неуязвимы - или будут менее задеваемые - чем криптонцы». Кларк вздохнул со слабым смехом. «Не волнуйтесь, это не первый случай, когда летучая мышь попадает на путь вреда для Супера, и, как ни печально, это не будет последним, поэтому ты должен быть готовы, Джон.»

«Что происходит, когда ты и Бэтмен?» Толкнул Джон. «После, я имею в виду.»

«Ну, я тащу его столь же жалкую задницу обратно в Сторожевую башню и чувствую себя виноватым, пока не узнаю, что с ним все будет хорошо, что иногда занимает дни».

«Вы когда-нибудь говорили об этом?»

"Иногда. Уже не так часто. Сейчас я просто кричу ему в лицо, что я идиот.» Признался Кларк. "Но потом. Он меня прощает. Он говорит мне, что прощает меня, и что- то, что случилось, не было моей ошибкой и никогда не было ».

"Каждый раз?"

«Каждый раз». Подтвердил Кларк. «Даже когда мы не говорим о том, что произошло после, он всегда хочет сказать мне, что это не моя вина, и что он все равно меня прощает».

"…Почему?"

«Почему он говорит мне? Наверное, потому что я прощу себя за это.» Он снова пожал плечами. «Даю десять баксов, Дэмиан сделает для тебя то же самое».

Джон нахмурился. «Я этого не заслуживаю».

Кларк улыбнулся. «Я тоже так всегда говорю».

Джон слегка сжал губы и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как вдруг:

«Джон?»

Кларк и Джон посмотрели вниз во двор, где стояла Лоис, с беспроводным телефоном в руке.

"... Дэмиан на связи, дорогой."

Джон помедлил секунду, прежде чем кивнуть и вытащить себя из объятий Кларка, раскачиваясь на ноги и направляясь к краю сарая.

«Джоно?»

Джон оглянулся.

«Всякий раз, когда ты хочешь поговорить о силе, о жизни, о… о Дэмиане. Я здесь. Прошептал Кларк. «... Я горжусь тобой, сынок.»

Джон сверкнул ему улыбкой - маленькой, грустной. Той, который явно, к сожалению, сказал, что я не заслуживаю этой гордости.

"Спасибо папа."

Джон повернулся к дому и спрыгнул с крыши. Он так и не упал на землю, буквально пролетев мимо Лоис, чтобы взять телефон, и исчез в их доме, хлопнув дверцей дома.

Кларк и Лоис смотрели на дом какое-то время, прежде чем Лоис громко вздохнула, поворачиваясь к своему мужу.

«Должна ли я пойти упаковать сумки?»

«Ты знаешь, что он останется в Готэме, пока Дэмиан не выздоровеет, так что… наверно». Кларк хихикнул, следуя за сыном, мягко приземлившись рядом с женой. «Я слышал, что Готэм хорош в это время года».

Лоис закатила глаза, направляясь к дому сама. «Вы и ваши летучие мыши, я клянусь».

Кларк посмотрел на дом, где он увидел Джона по телефону в своей комнате. Он все еще плакал, но смеялся, пытаясь стереть с лица слезы.

Кларк улыбнулся вслед за женой. "У тебя нет планов.»


End file.
